Lover's Quarrel
by The ani-gamer10
Summary: Videl and Gohan meet Ranma, Akane and the Nerima Wrecking Crew thanks to a school program. The cast are in for a mess of trouble involving martial arts challenges, evil old masters, and a hunt for the Dragonballs. Rewrite/Reboot of "Two Couples' Chaos" Same inspiration credit to Megaminoieon on Deviantart, HitokiriHERO, and MiraiTrunks.
1. Chapter 1

**Lovers' Quarrel**

Prologue: Close Encounters

"Oh man, if I'm late she'll kill me!" Gohan was heading to the place he agreed to meet his girlfriend Videl for their lunch date. He was running late due to an 'incident' with his little brother. 'Okay, time to pick up the pace!' He thought to himself while speeding up his running. As Gohan zipped down the street, he couldn't help but notice a girl with short cut blue hair, looking a little distracted. A short second later, Gohan stopped in his tracks as he heard a scream of, "Hey! Get back here!" He turned around to see the same girl running after a guy who had apparently stolen her bag.

Never missing a chance to help, Gohan ran after the two and caught up with the thief effortlessly. A swift low kick was all it took to stop the wannabe crook. Gohan then took the girl's bag and walked to her to return it. "Here." He said handing it to her. "I could've taken that guy down myself you know?" she replied. Gohan chuckled nervously. "R-right…" he said while putting his hand behind his head. "Oh well, thanks anyway." She said. "No problem. My name's Gohan by the way." He introduced himself while extending his hand. The girl looked at him, then managed a smile. "Akane." She replied.

An awkaward silence later, Akane asked, "So...you're a martial artist?" "How'd you know?" Gohan responded. "That kick you used on that purse snatcher was flawless, but I've never seen a style like that." She said as the two started walking. "Well, it's a mix, but it mostly derives of Kamesennin-Ryu." He explained. "Kami what?" Akane asked confused. "It's hard to explain, but everyone in my family knows some sort of variation of it; my dad, my mom, even my girlfri—Oh CRAP!" he stopped himself. "What is it?" Akane asked. "Sorry, but I gotta be somewhere now!" Gohan exclaimed. With that, he took off. "It was nice meeting you Akane!" he called back. Akane just watched him disappear and thought, 'He seems nice but…weird."

(Line Break)

Videl Satan was strolling to a small café to meet up with her boyfriend. Despite the fact she was running slightly late, she was in no real rush. Until…(CRASH!). Her 'hero-ness' getting the better of her, she ran to the noises source only to find a large guy in a yellow shirt chasing after a red haired girl. "Get back here Ranma!" the guy yelled. "Geeze, Ryoga, can't you take a joke!?" the girl yelled back. Videl stood by watching him attempt to grab the smaller girl. Feeling somewhat sympathetic Videl launched into the air and dealt the guy a hard kick to the face, knocking him backwards and causing him to stumble and fall.

"What the-?" He said flustered. "Who do you think you are assaulting a defenseless girl?" Videl called out. Ranma and Ryoga both were dumbstruck. "Stay out of this lady," Ryoga said to Videl. "This is a man to man fight between me and him!" He said pointing to Ranma. Videl narrowed her eyes. "Last I checked, the only man here is you!" she exclaimed while getting into a fighting stance. Ranma, who was watching on the sidelines, sweatdropped. 'I don't know who this chick is, but I can't let her fight Ryoga,' she thought. Ranma then stepped net to Videl and grabbed her shoulder. "I appreciate the backup, but I can handle this guy. Besides, I don't need a girl to fight my battles for me." She said. "But you're a girl too!" Videl shouted back.

"Enough talk Ranma, time to DIE!" Ryoga lunged forward throwing a punch. Both Ranma and Videl ducked under it and, in sync, kicked Ryoga hard in the gut. The force was enough to send him flying backwards where he hit his head on a nearby streetlight knocking him out. Ranma chuckled, "Great, we caused him even more brain damage." she said while walking away. "Wait, that's it?" Videl called to her. "This guy just tried to slaughter you, and you're just gonna let him off?" she asked. Ranma smiled at her. "Hey, without an archrival, how else am I gonna get stronger?" he said. "What do you mean 'archrival'?" Videl asked. "I'm a martial artist, and the best there is, Ranma Saotome!" he introduced himself, in a cocky tone. "Yeah…anyway, my name's Videl Satan." Ranma froze. "Wait, aren't you the daughter of some famous tournament fighter?" he asked. "Yeah…." "Hey, you wanna have a match?" Ranma asked. Videl shrugged. 'Hmph, why not?' she thought. Looking at her watch, her expression changed. "Oh no!" "What is it?" "Sorry, I've got to meet up with someone." She said while running off. "Maybe we'll have your match later!" she called back. Ranma sighed out while putting her hands on her hips disappointed. "Dammit. I wanted to see her strength. If she could make a dent in Ryoga, she must have some skill, right?" she said to herself.

(Line Break)

A short time later, Gohan and Videl found each other in the city. "Sorry I'm late," they said at the same time. "Oh you're not late, I just got here," they said again. "Wait, what?" "Stop copying me!" "Hold on, Gohan!" Videl finally broke the mimicry. "Okay, let's try this, what held you up?" she asked. "I had to stop a purse snatcher, what about you?" "I had to stop some guy assaulting a red-haired girl." They both laughed lightly. "Well, guess the hero gig doesn't allow vacation time." Videl joked. "Thankfully it does allow lunchtime, lets go." Gohan said running off. "You saiyans and your appetites," Videl said following.

(Line Break)

"I'm home!" Ranma and Akane announced, coincidentally, at the same time. "Welcome back you two." Kasumi greeted them. "Well, where've you two been?" Nabiki asked. "Get this, some creep tried to steal my bag, but this other guy showed up and got it back for me." That announcement slightly shocked everyone. "Geeze Akane, I didn't think you'd be the one to accept help from some random boy." Ranma said. "I could've handled the purse snatcher myself, I just didn't get the chance too." Akane argued. "Right…" Ranma said sarcastically. Akane proceeded to glare at him.

"Anyway, he said he was proficient in Kamesennin-Ryu. Does that mean anything?" she asked. Genma and Soun both froze. "Kamesennin?! That style hasn't been used for years!" Soun exclaimed. That caught Ranma's attention. "What is it forbidden or something?" he asked. "No, it's not like that boy, it's just very ancient and said to be incredibly powerful for those who can master it." Genma explained. "The last known to do so was a man named Son Gohan." He added.

Akane's eyes widened. "That's the guy's name who stopped the pursesnatcher!" she said. "Impossible!" her father said sternly. "The Son Gohan who mastered Kamesennin would be long gone by now." Akane thought back. "Well, I know for a fact his name is Gohan, but his surname is…debatable." A forboading silence followed. "Well, that explains where Akane was, but what about you Ranma?" Nabiki asked. Ranma finally changed back to a boy sometime between Akane's story. "Oh, I just had a run in with Ryoga. We were gonna have a match, but then this girl appeared out of nowhere and tried to back me up." Ranma immediately regretted it when he saw Akane's jealous expression. "So, who is this girl, another fiancée?" she asked with a dangerous tone. Ranma sweat dropped and raised his hands defensively. "Whoah, it's not like that. I was a girl when she appeared, and I'd never seen her before. But she did say she was the daughter of some famous tournament fighter." He explained while recalling his meeting with Videl.

"Tournament fighter?" everyone asked. "Yeah, said her name was Videl Demon or something like that." "YOU MET VIDEL SATAN!?" Akane and Nabiki both shouted at him. "Why didn't you get me an autograph Ranma!? Do you know how much that would go for at school, or on the internet?" Nabiki asked. Ranma sweat dropped at Nabiki's reasoning and turned to Akane who, contrary to before, had a more positive expression on her face. "Ranma... do you think you could introduce me?" she asked sweetly. "No can do." "WHY NOT!?" she shouted. "Cause I have no idea where to find her. She couldn't even stay to have a match with me. Said she had to meet up with someone." Ranma explained. "Why do you wanna meet her so badly Akane?" Ranma asked. "Not that it's any of your business, but she was one of my inspirations for becoming a martial artist, especially after she won the Junior World Tournament when she was only 10 years old." Akane explained. "She's possibly the greatest female fighter in our day and age, and she's not even out of school yet." Akane started fangirling causing everyone to watch embarrassedly. 'If that chick is that good, I've _got_ to have a match with her. And that Turtle-whatever-fist, I've got to find a way to learn it." Ranma swore to himself. 'Things are about to get a lot more interesting.' He thought.

**End of Chapter**

**(A/N: Yep, I'm redoing my Ranma ½ /Dragon Ball Z crossover. My plan for the first version was to have it start on a sour note and try to have the characters progressively get better, but…yeah, that's not my thing (Also, my writing seemed kind of forced and rushed). I decided to start this one on a light note and wing it from there. I have a favor to ask: If I make anyone,**_** anyone, **_**(specifically Akane)**__**seem OOC, let me know. In this Chapter, I decided to have the heroes meet each other only briefly. They won't get formally introduced until later, possibly next chapter. Also, this happens Post-Buu on DBZ and Post-Saffron on Ranma. Tell me if you like this revamp. Please Leave a Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lover's Quarrel**

The Big Exchange; I've Seen You Before

"I'm heading out!" Gohan called to his family. "I'll see you all after school!" he shouted while blasting into the sky. "Bye Gohan!" Goku and Goten waved to him. In the sky, Gohan was headed full speed until he finally arrived at Orange Star High. "I wonder what the details from that letter is about," he thought out loud.

_(Flashback)_

_Chi-Chi was sifting through the mail while Goku had left to get fire wood and Gohan and Goten were goofing around upstairs. She took notice of a letter with the Orange Star insignia on it. 'Well, this looks interesting…' she thought. Opening it, she got a somewhat suspicious look on her face. "Gohan! Could you come down here?" Chi-Chi called out. Gohan was down in a few seconds. "What's up Mom?" he asked. "There's a letter from your school here." she said handing it to him. Gohan looked at it and read aloud,_

"_Dear Student,_

_ You've been one of the few students who have been selected to take part in our Student Exchange Program for Higher Learning. The School also participating is Furinkan High School in the Nerima District. Full details will be given to all participating students on Monday._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Orange Star High."_

_When Gohan finished reading, Chi-Chi got a sparkle in her eyes. "Oh Gohan, do you know what this means!?" she asked excitedly. "That, I'm still the smartest person in my school, period?" he said half jokingly. "Everyone already knows that, Son," Chi-Chi added. "It means you're a star student! Oh my Son's going to be studying at two schools at once, this is wonderful!" Chi-Chi cheered. Gohan sweat dropped watching his mother start going nuts…again. Goten chose that moment to pop his head into the conversation. "What's Mom so happy about Gohan?" Goten asked. "Something going on at school." Gohan answered. "What's happening at your school?" Goten asked. "Not sure yet, but I'll find out Monday."_

_(End Flashback)_

Gohan went through his day regularly, attend all classes, eat lunch, chat with friends and hang with Videl whenever he could. Everything revealed itself near the very end of the day. A medium sized number of students (including Videl and Gohan) were called into the school's Auditorium. "Okay people, settle down." The principal tried to quiet down the students. "Now, all of you have received letters sent to your homes regarding our exchange. Here is everything you need to know. Each of you will be paired up with a student from the partner school Furinkan High. Make that person feel welcome, show them around town, your home etc. That student will lodge with you during some durations, and vice versa for the others." he explained.

That piece of information left both Gohan and Videl a bit worried. "Worried your dad will embarrass you?" Gohan asked. "That, and I'm worried about introducing some random person to Buu." Videl told him. "Right, I almost forgot about him." Gohan said. "So, you worried your_ mom_ will embarrass _you._ She asked smugly. "Kinda. I'm not so much worried getting humiliated, as I am being labeled a freak." he explained. "Well, it is hard to not use your power in your own home." she said matter-of-factly. "Shhh!" Gohan shushed her as the principal was about to continue speaking.

"Furthermore, this program will be for the next month. For one week, you students will go to Furinkan and lodge with your assigned partner for that week. The next week you'll be back at Orange Star High with your partner and they will lodge with you. The remaining two weeks will restart the pattern over again. Alright, that's everything you need to know. All you need to do is come up and you will be assigned your partner." The principal finally finished.

Gohan and Videl, along with other students all got their assigned partners name and proceeded to discuss the next month amongst themselves. "Gohan, I got someone named Akane Tendo." Gohan thought back to the slightly familiar name. 'A girl named Akane…I wonder if…Nah. What're the odds?' he thought to himself. "Who'd you get?" she asked. "Someon named, 'Ranma Saotome." Videl stopped and did a double take. "Wait what?" she exclaimed. "Is that bad?" Gohan asked. "Gohan, don't ask anything, but I know that name. Gohan…your partner's a girl." Videl told him. "Oh…WHAT!" he exclaimed finally letting it sink in. "Calm down, I'm sure we it's just a mistake. Hehehehe," Videl chuckled out nervously. "R-right." The two went to the principal to address the problem, but were shocked to hear that all indications pointed to Ranma Saotome being male.

"I don't believe this!" Videl said while walking through the city with Gohan by her side. "I know for a fact that this Saotome person's a girl." "How?" Gohan asked. Remember the redhaired girl I had to rescue last weekend?" "Ye-Ohhh." he said with realization. "Well it might not be so bad, maybe she's nice." Gohan said trying to be positive. Videl forced a smile. "Maybe your ri-. That's not the point." she said. "Well then…could you tell me what the point is?" Gohan said totally lost. Videl sighed. 'Maybe it's for the best Gohan doesn't figure it out. He'll be living together…with a girl…who…has a better…. No! Don't even think that. Still, he's living together with some random girl.' Videl would never admit it, but she was slightly jealous that Ranma would more likely turn more heads than she would. "Never mind. Maybe this whole mess will be straightened out when this thing starts." she said. "Yeah. I'll see ya' tomorrow." Gohan said. Videl kissed him on the cheek then flew off. "I wonder what got _her_ hair back in pigtails. He thought out loud. "Oh well." Gohan just shrugged it off and flew off for home.

(Meanwhile, in Nerima)

The Tendos and Mister and Misses Saotome were up to their usual at home activities, waiting for Ranma and Akane to come home from school. "Nodoka and Kasumi were in the kitchen, Nabiki was reading a magazine, and Soun and Genma were playing Shogi. All was unusually quiet until. "Guys!" Akane busted through the door in an also unusually good mood. "You'll never guess what happened at school today!" she said. "Let me guess, you and Ranma enjoyed some private time during lunch?" Nabiki joked. "Okay, first, EWWW! Second, that wasn't even half funny Nabiki!" Akane yelled to her older sister. "Speaking of which, where is Ranma?" Nodoka asked. Ranma finally entered the now broken (courtesy of Akane) door. Panting he managed out, "Right here Mom." "Oh dear. What happened son?" she asked. "I got trampled by Hurricane Akane, then had to chase it here to make sure she didn't hurt herself or anyone else." he explained. Nodoka looked at Akane and saw that she was still in a positive mood. "Akane doesn't look like she's upset with you." "She's not." "Correction, I _wasn't_" Akane said while driving her fist, and Ranma, into the ground. "And nobody asked you to follow me!" she added.

"Sooo…what _did _happen at school honey?" Soun asked. "Oh yeah." she said remembering the reason she was in such a good mood. There's this student exchange thing going on at our school with another. For a couple of weeks, a student will be staying with us, and we'll stay with them." she explained. "Well, with you and Ranma gone, maybe all the other nut jobs in town will take a holiday." Nabiki added. "The first week happens here Nabiki, so we're not leaving yet." Akane explained. "But do you wanna know the best part?" Akane said getting excited again. "What?" everyone asked. "My partner is Videl Satan!" she exclaimed. Nabiki spit out the soda she was drinking. "What!? Are you serious!?" she asked suddenly as excited as her sister. "Of course, why would I lie about something this big?" Nabiki had a huge excited smile on her face. 'Oh this is gonna be a gold mine!' she thought.

Ranma finally picked himself off the floor. "No way. Isn't that the same girl who helped me with Ryoga last weekend?" Ranma started thinking back. "That's right, she knows you in your girl form." Akane realized. "Think she'll remember?" Ranma thought. "Why do you care?" Akane asked. "Cause I want my match, that's why." Ranma replied. "I should hope so." Akane said while heading upstairs. "Hey, just whaddaya mean by that!?" he yelled. "Videl is a really high class girl. So for all of our sakes, try not to get any of your perverted urges while she's here okay." A vein popped on Ranma's forehead. "Oh don't worry, I've seen her before remember, and from the looks of it, she's a hotheaded tomboy like you. Only difference is, she was a whole lot cuter than you!" Ranma yelled. He then felt a familiar dark aura. All he had time to do was yelp as he was met with. "You JERK!" followed by a fist to the face and a trip skyward. "UNCUUUUUUTEEE!" ('Team Rocket' DING).

(An hour later)

Ranma came back to the dojo while leaning on a stick. "It's about time you showed back up Boy." Genma said. "Oh my, I just realized that in all the excitement, we never learned the name of Ranma's partner." Kasumi said. "Huh? Oh right." Ranma pulled an envelope out of his shirt and opened it. "Yeah, I got some guy named…Son Gohan?" Soun and Genma froze again. "Impossible!" they exclaimed. Ranma sweat dropped again. "Yeah, Pops, Mr. Tendo, are you sure this guy is really gone, cause I'm pretty sure this letter isn't a typo." Ranma said. "As we explained before, the Son Gohan who mastered Kamesennin would be as old as the Evil Master in this day. Not many people can survive that long my boy. And even so, why would he be in your high school?" Genma said. "Yeah, I see your point but, there's gotta be some explanation right." The three men started thinking.

"Wait! I just recalled something. Some years ago, there were mentions of a small legion of friends who also mastered Kamesennin." Soun started. "So this Gohan guy, wasn't the last known to master it?" Ranma dead panned. "A…apparently not." Ranma face faulted. "Yes, Tendo, I recall it now as well. The one said to be the best student was one known as Son Goku. He was also a victor in the World Martial Arts Tournament not unlike that Satan girl Akane likes." Ranma thought for a second. "Wait, this Goku guy has the same surname right? So maybe the Gohan you guys know and the one in this school thing are related somehow." Ranma figured out. "Perhaps…but it could just be a coincidence." Genma said. Ranma face palmed. "Whatever, I'm goin' to bed." with that Ranma headed off upstairs. 'I wonder what tomorrow has in store for us.'

(Later that night)

Gohan had explained the whole ordeal to his family. Goku was rather excited for Gohan to meet some new friends. Goten and Chi-Chi on the other hand, didn't try to hide the fact that they were upset about Gohan leaving. "Oh I can't believe it. He's not even in college yet, and my Gohan's already leaving me. Ahhh!" Chi-Chi cried out. Gohan was in his room thinking about future events when Goten hopped in his room. "Goten, what's up?" Gohan asked. Goten had tears in his eyes. "W-why do you have to go Gohan?!" he sobbed out. Gohan took his brother in his arms, don't sweat it kid, it's only for a week." "But when you come back, you'll have to leave again." "Yeah…but when I come back after that, it's for good." Gohan explained. "Goten, I need you to stay strong for me. I won't be gone for too long, and dad needs your help to take care of mom." he said putting his hand on Goten's head. "Okay." Goten said, his face clearing up. "I'll miss you big brother." "I'll miss you too squirt."

(The Next Day)

Gohan had to get through a particularly difficult goodbye. He was able to get Goten okay thanks to their 'moment' last night. Chi-Chi however…yeah…(Let's just move along folks).

Gohan had all his luggage capsulated and was strolling through Nerima trying to find where Ranma Saotome lives. 'Man, I may have gotten the address, but I wish that letter would've left some directions.' Gohan thought. Walking through the city, Gohan found a boy around his age with a large pack on his back and a yellow shirt. "Uh, excuse me." Gohan called out to him. The boy turned to Gohan. "What do you want?" "I'm looking for this address," Gohan told him while showing him the letter. "Sorry pal, but I can't help you. I'm looking for a certain place myself." Ryoga said. "Oh, well thanks anyway." Gohan then walked off in the opposite direction of Ryoga still looking for his destination.

(Similarly, across town)

Videl was struggling as well to find the Tendo Dojo. "Oh man. Would it kill those school officials to throw in some directions?" she thought out loud. Videl noticed a young woman seeming to be struggling with groceries. "Excuse me, but do you need a hand?" Videl asked approaching her. "Oh I would really appreciate it." the lady said. Taking one bag, Videl followed the older girl to an unknown destination. "Thank you for your help. My name is Kasumi." she introduced herself. "My name's Videl." Kasumi recognized the name immediately. "Oh, you must be Akane's partner for the school exchange." Kasumi realized. "You know Akane Tendo?" Videl asked. "Oh she's my younger sister. I can take you to the dojo right now." said Kasumi. "That's great!" The two women proceeded to head home.

(Meanwhile, with Gohan)

Gohan was having terrible luck finding his destination. "Aww man! This is ridiculous!" Gohan sighed while taking a rest at a nearby restaurant. "Thank you for choosing Ucchan's the waitress(?) said to Gohan, who'd gotten a small snack(Saiyan or not, I think Gohan would have manners enough not to go nuts with food while eating out). "Thanks. That Okami stuff is really good." Gohan complimented. "It's Okanomiyaki, actually, but thanks anyway." The restaurant owner said. "Your welcome." Gohan then walked off. Ukyo smiled to herself. "Best…customer…EVER.!" she silently cheered.

Gohan was about to walk on, until he felt a pleasantly familiar energy. 'I know that feeling…Videl! She must be in town already! I know, I'll go pay her a visit.' Gohan took to the skies.

(A short while later)

Videl and Kasumi arrived back at the Tendo Dojo. "Here we are," Kasumi said. "Wow, this place looks big." Videl commented. "I'm glad you like it." Kasumi smiled. The two entered through the gates where Akane was just finishing up her 'excercises'. "Kasumi! Welcome back." Akane greeted her oldest sister. "Hello Akane. And it's not just me, we have a guest with us." Kasumi explained. "What guest?" Kasumi took a step to the side revealing Videl. "Hi. I'm Videl" Akane's eyes went wide. "No…way…." Videl sweat dropped. 'Don't tell me, this girl's a fan of mine.' "H-hi!" Akane stuttered out. "I'm Akane. Hehehehe" Akane tried her best not to go full fan crazy, but she was also nervous. "You don't have to be so tense, ya know. After all, I am going to be here for a while." Videl said extending her hand. Akane released a breath she was holding in and shook Videl's hand.

"Oh how nice, you two are friends already." Kasumi giggled. "Knock it off Sis, your embarrassing me." Akane blushed. Kasumi giggled again. "If you need me, I'll be with Auntie Saotome getting dinner ready." she said strolling away. "Wait," Videl said. "Did she say Saotome?" Videl asked. Akane's expression turned negative. "Yeah. You see-" Akane was about to explain, when they were interrupted by a male voice.

"Hey! Videl!" The girls turned to see a tall boy leap over the dojo's outer wall and land a short distance away from them. Akane took up a defensive stance. "Hey! What're you doing here!? And what makes you think you can just call out Videl's name like that like she was-" "Gohan!" Videl cut Akane off. To Akane's surprise, Videl ran up to the strange boy and threw herself into his arms. "W-what!?"

"So, you finally made it into town?" Videl asked. "Yep, bad news is, I can't find where I'm supposed to go?" Gohan said slightly embarrassed. "Still, I thought I'd see if you were settling in okay." "Oh, I actually just got here." "Ahem!" Akane interrupted the couple's conversation. "I don't mean to be rude but…WHO IS THAT?" Akane asked. "Oh, Gohan this is my partner, Akane. Akane, this is my boyfriend Gohan." Gohan stepped forward. "Nice to meet y-" Gohan stopped mid-sentence and thought. 'She looks so…familiar.' It finally hit him, and apparently, the same went for Akane. "Gah! You're that boy/girl I met from that pursesnatcher!" They exclaimed.

Videl had a confused look on her face. "Wait, you two know each other?" she asked with a small glare at Gohan. "Yeah. Remember the purse snatcher I told you about last weekend?" "Ye-Ohh, Akane was the victim right?" she realized. "Yup." Gohan confirmed. "Hey! I could've handled that guy myself. After all, I'm a martial artist too." she boasted. "Maybe, but you fail in comparison to someone who's actually good!" A male voice shouted.

The crew looked on the dojo gates again to see a boy in a red Chinese shirt. "This isn't the time you jerkass!" Akane shouted. "Gee I'm just saying." the boy replied. "Hey!" Videl shouted. "Just who the hell do you think you are? You have no right to just waltz in and insult Akane like that." Videl shouted. "A better question is, just who the hell do _you_ think I am?" the guy responded. Akane threw a brick at the boy. "If your done with the Gurren Lagaan references, we've got introductions to finish!" Akane yelled, missing Ranma, but putting a crack in the 4th Wall.

Ranma hopped off the gate. "Why don't you just go back home and leave the girls alone?" Gohan asked. "Because I live here at the dojo." he said. "Seriously?" "Unfortunately, he's telling the truth." Akane confirmed. "Who are you anyway?" Videl asked. "The name's Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial-Arts." Ranma introduced himself.

"What?!" Gohan and Videl both exclaimed. Ranma sweat dropped. "Uhh…why was that surprising?" He asked. "Cause last time I checked, Ranma Saotome was a girl," Videl answered. "Who you callin' a girl!?" Ranma shouted. He then took a good look at Videl and realized something he missed. "Wait a second, I remember you now, you're that girl who helped me fight Ryoga last weekend." he realized. "What…are you talking about?" She asked. "Videl, what's going on?" Gohan asked. "I'll explain it in a bit." Ranma said. With that, the 4 teens entered the dojo.

Everyone in the Dojo Household was gathered into the living room. "So you two," he said to Gohan and Videl "introductions are in order, I suppose." Soun said. "I am Soun Tendo. Before you are my three daughters Kasumi, Nabiki, and you've already met Akane." he said motioning to his right. Motioning to his left, he continued. "These three, are the Saotome family. They're staying with us. My dear friend Genma, his wife Nodoka, and their son Ranma." The two guests in the house were following along.

"Well, that explains why I couldn't find out where he was." Gohan said. "Anyway, my name's Gohan and this is-" "Videl Satan," she cut him off. "Anyway, I'm Akane's partner for this thing at school, and Gohan is Ranmas. That much I get, but I'm still lost about one thing: I'm 100% positive that Ranma Saotome was supposed to be female." she said. Genma scratched his head. "Well…let me explain." With that, Genma grabbed Ranma and tossed him into the koi pond. "Gah!" (Splash!) "What the hell old man!?" Female-Ranma shouted.

Gohan and Videl were both wide eyed with shock. "What the…?" "What…just happened?" Videl asked. "I know, my son is abnormal." Genma faux cried out. Nodoka dumped a glass of water over her husband's head turning him into a panda. "Dear, I think you should be the last one in this room to speak of abnormal." she said sternly.

"Okay…can someone explain this to me cause I'm lost." Gohan said. A short while later, Gohan and Videl were given the full once over about the Jusenkyo curses. "Wow, that must be hard to deal with." Gohan said trying to be sympathetic. "You have no idea." Ranma (who's back to normal now) replied. Hmhm, I think you forgot one important detail daddy." Nabiki said. "And what would that be?" he asked. "You know," she said while raising her eyebrows. "That's right!" Soun took control of the floor and said. "Even in spite of Ranma's curse, it won't stop the two branches of Anything Goes Martial-Arts from being united!" he announced.

"What's he talking about?" Videl asked. "He's talking about the engagement between Ranma and I," Akane explained sourly. "Wait, WHAT!?" she and Gohan both exclaimed. "You two are getting married?" Gohan asked. "But…your not even out of school yet." he added. "You can forget that pal," Ranma said. "We tried that before, it didn't work." Ranma said while tensing up. "Are you serious?" Videl added. "Forget it, it happened months ago, and we don't like talking about it." Akane said while tensing up just the same.

"Anyway, it's getting late. Videl, Gohan, why don't you two get yourselves settled in?" Kasumi suggested. "Videl, you'll be staying in Akane's room, and Gohan will be staying with Ranma and Mr. Saotome." "OK." the two then went their separate ways and were getting set to turn in for the night.

(With Akane and Videl)

The girls were in Akane's room getting to know a bit about the other, as well as getting dressed for bed. "So…"Gohan's your boyfriend?" Akane asked. "Yep. Ranma's your fiancé?" Videl responded. "Not by choice. So…is Gohan a strong fighter?" "You have _no idea._ What about Ranma?" "Yeah, he is, but his ego, combined with that makes him almost a nightmare." "I can see why you'd think that judging from how he greeted us in the yard, but he doesn't seem all bad." "Hmph, whatever." The conversation lasted for a good while. The two girls started talking more about there respective 'partners' as well as some of their battles as martial artists. The same could be said for the boys.

(With Ranma and Gohan)

"Okay so…how're things with you and Videl?" Ranma asked. Gohan chuckled. "Oh they've been great. We've been together for almost a year." Gohan said. "She seems like a nice girl, yet at the same time, she seems like a virtual clone of Akane, right down to the hair." Ranma said. "Yeah…I can see part of that, but I don't see the whole hair thing. Videl used to wear her hair long in pigtails until she cut it." Gohan replied. Ranma chukled "Hehehe, weird, Akane's hair used to be long too, but it wasn't in pigtails. As for why she cut it…it was kinda my fault." Ranma said recalling that day. "You and me both Ranma," Gohan said having his own trip down memory lane.

_(Flashback)_

"_WHY DON'T YOU JUST STAY OUTTA MY HAIR AND LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BIG JERK!" _

_(End Flashback)_

"Well, anyway, how do you think this whole exchange thing for the schools is gonna play out?" Gohan asked. Ranma sweat dropped. "I dunno, but here's a fair warning Gohan, things in this town can go from nuts to insane in a very short time." Ranma said. Gohan sweat dropped too. "I'll…keep that in mind. Goodnight." "G'night"

Our heroes were resting, preparing for what may be the most hectic experience of their lives.

**End Chapter**

**(A/N: Well, here's the second chapter. Same as always, tell me if I did anyone OOC. As for why Ranma didn't challenge Videl or get any info on Kamesennin, it's because this chapter was for introductions. Everything will start to come to fruition next time. Also, Ryoga and Ukyo will have their roles eventually, but for now, I just gave them cameos. And speaking of cameos, "Just who the hell do you THINK I AAAMMM!?"…and yet, I've only seen one episode of Gurren Lagaan. Leave a review, until next time)**

**PS: I would've gotten this chapter out earlier, but I was too busy evolving my Eevees in Pokenon X. Now I got ALL EIGHT EEVEELUTIONS, YEAH!**


End file.
